Mr. Bean
Mr. Bean ''' (full name '''Rowan Julian Bean) is the titular protagonist in the comedy series of the same title. He is a slow-witted, sometimes ingenious, selfish, and generally likable buffoon who brings various unusual schemes and connivances to everyday tasks. Background Mr. Bean lives alone in his small flat in Highbury, North London, he was born the youngest of four brothers, and he's almost always seen in his trademark tweed jacket and skinny red tie. Mr. Bean rarely speaks, and when he does, it's generally only a few mumbled words, which are in a comically low-pitched voice. He's been shown in the first episode to have a strong knowledge of trigonometry. His ingenuity often leads him to finding ridiculous and impractical solutions to these problems (such as painting a room by putting fireworks into a paint can). Bean will often get confused at the world, not understanding what's going on. He's also quite selfish — if someone is doing something he doesn't like, he gets very agitated. He also doesn't like people taking his things. Mr. Bean often seems unaware of basic aspects of the way the world works, and the program usually features his attempts at what would normally be considered simple tasks, such as going swimming, redecorating, or going to church. The humor largely comes from his original (and often absurd) solutions to problems and his total disregard for others when solving them, his pettiness, and occasional malevolence. He acts silly sometimes. The original TV show At the beginning of episode 2 onwards, Bean falls from the sky in a beam of light, accompanied by a choir singing Ecce homo qui est faba (Behold the man who is a Bean). These opening sequences were initially in episodes 2 and 3, and they were intended by the producers to show his status as an "outcast cast into the spotlight". But later episodes showed Mr. Bean dropping from the night sky in a deserted London street against the backdrop of St. Paul's Cathedral. Rowan Atkinson himself has acknowledged that Bean "has a slightly outcast aspect to him". Personality Mr. Bean is often portrayed as a buffoon. He is obnoxious, crazy and sometimes seems stupid. Mr. Bean rarely speaks and when he does, only a mumbling voice comes out. He doesn't show much care to his girlfriend which was proven in many episodes (live-action and animated). Mr. Bean often pretends his teddy is real but he doesn't always treat Teddy nicely. Mr. Bean is also a pain to the Reliant Regal in loads of episodes becoming a running gag in the series. In a few occasions, Mr. Bean had been a bit kind but he rarely shows it. He also tends to hate Irma kissing him. Clothing Mr. Bean is mostly seen wearing a tweed suit, a white shirt, a thin red tie, trousers, and shoes. Occasionally, he'll change his outfit (often to suit the scene that he's in). He's sometimes seen holding a suitcase. Quotes * Teddy! * Right! * NO!!!!! (When all of his neighbors were noisy in Neighborly Bean) * I'll be right back! (Every time Mr. Bean leaves Teddy to do something) * Oh no! (Every time Mr. Bean commits mistakes or fails to accomplish his task) Trivia * His first name (he names himself Bean to others) and profession, if any, are never mentioned. Rowan Atkinson has said at the time of the first movie's release that he imagines Bean's first name to be Julian, thus making Julian Bean a reference to famous guitarist and lutenist Julien Bream. **In the first film adaption, the 'name' "Mr." appears on his passport in the "first name" field, and he is shown employed as a guard at London's National. In Mr. Bean's Holiday, however, his name is listed on his passport as "Rowan".) **He is known to have a criminal record due to the acts he has committed. These include: ** (Accidentally) headbutting the Queen. **Vandalizing hotel property and wandering around the corridors naked. **Blowing up a car, littering and destroying a lady's shopping whilst trying to get back a golf ball. **However, he has not been cautioned or arrested over any of these, so the general idea is Mr Bean is allowed to get away with committing the acts. **Mr.Bean claims his tweed suit was given to him as a gift. **Mr. Bean apparently is artistic, due to the reaction of the Art Teacher in Back to School, Mr. Bean. *He makes an appearance in the music video of the Boyzone song "Picture Of You". This is the song that was heard in the end credits of Bean: The Ultimate Disaster Movie. Gallery File:TheLibrary11.png|Mr. Bean holding his breath in The Library. File:Mr.Bean1.png|Mr. Bean in his car File:SNL's_Mr_Bean.jpg|Norm MacDonald as Mr. Bean Regal2lo7.7130.jpg 180px-Tiny.jpg 47.png TheMole1.jpg Captura de pantalla 2013-08-25 a las 12.30.13 PM.png 49462476jpeg preview source.jpeg No Parking - Beans parking.PNG No Parking - Bean spots Titanic.PNG No Parking - Bean and Teddy.PNG MissingTeddy5.png Mr.Bean39.png Mr.Bean38.png Mr.Bean37.png Mr.Bean36.png Mr.Bean35.png Mr.Bean34.png Mr.Bean33.png Mr.Bean32.png Mr.Bean31.png Mr.Bean30.png Mr.Bean29.png Mr.Bean28.png Mr.Bean27.png Mr.Bean26.png Mr.Bean25.png I035822.jpg I001841.jpg Mini-1000-ado20-1980-1.jpg Mr bean article.jpg|Mr Bean Cartoon Mr Bean And Teddy 157 bike scooter mr bean.jpg Mr Bean Wedgie.png Mr. Bean - Whistler's Mother.png Bean animated 01.jpg Bean animated 10.jpg Bean animated 11.jpg Bean animated 14.jpg Image 140641 1.jpg bean_2540132g.jpg|Mr bean mr-bean-600x350.jpg|Mr bean angry BEANFACE.png Porter-02.png Room425-01.png Popular Culture *In the 23rd season of the show Saturday Night Live. There was also the sketch called "Set Our Nanny Free" in the November 8, 1997 hosted by Jon Lovitz. Mr Bean was also featured in it & he was played by Norm MacDonald. He was seen in the studio playing his fingers pretending being in prison. Category:Characters Category:Episodes Category:Animated Episodes Category:Images of Mr. Bean Category:Comic Relief sketches Category:Silent Characters Category:Characters who don't speak Category:Non-speaking Characters Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Stupid Characters Category:Dumb Characters Category:Idiots Category:Morons Category:Characters With One Speaking Roles Category:Screaming Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Hyperactive Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Handsome Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes in Distress Category:Creeps Category:Buttmonkeys Category:Brian Griffin's Ohana Category:Assholes Category:Dimwits Category:Cowards Category:British Characters Category:British accented Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Naughty Characters Category:Characters who are troublemakers Category:Troublemakers Category:Pranksters Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Characters who faked their death Category:Characters who fainted Category:Nincompoops Category:Gay Category:Stewie Griffin's Friends Category:Peter Griffin's Friends Category:Hungry Characters Category:Lazy Characters Category:Mr. Bill Characters Category:ITV Characters Category:1990 Introductions Category:Characters who got Punched in the Face Category:Characters who got tripped Category:Characters who wear neckties Category:Chiitan's Friends Category:Angry Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Ohh Nooo!!! Mr. Bill Presents sketches Category:Cyborg Kuro-chan's Friends Category:Universal Characters Category:Saturday Night Live cameos Category:Characters who did the middle finger Category:Dumbass Category:Annoying Characters Category:Scottish Characters Category:Homosexuals Category:Dead Characters Category:Presumed Deceased Characters Category:Simba's Guardians Category:Alive Characters Category:Still Alive Characters Category:Humans Category:Accident prone Characters Category:Crying Characters